sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ηγεμόνες Ισπανικής Γαλικίας
Ηγεμόνες Γαλικίας Kings of Spain Ακολουθούν οι ηγεμόνες της Γαλικίας. Ηγεμόνες Asturian successor state After the Visigothic collapse in 711, the remaining Gothic independents fled to the Asturias mountains and eventually set up a state of their own, electing as their leader Pelayo. The first leader who can assuredly be called king was Alfonso I, who was also the first to expand the kingdom of Asturias into Galicia. This kingdom continued to expand until the large "Desert of the Douro," a vast no-man's land created by Alfonso in the region between his kingdom and the Douro to keep out invaders, was repopulated (see Repoblación). On the death of Alfonso III (910), the kingdom was divided between the original Asturias (including Cantabria), Galicia, and the newest province of León (formed out of the Desert). In 966 the Viking Gundered raided Galicia. Asturian Kings of Galicia *Ordoño II (910-924), also king of León from 914 *Fruela II (924-925, also king of León from 924 and of Asturias from 910 *Alfonso Froilaz the Hunchback (925-926) *Sancho I Ordóñez (926–929) *Alfonso IV (929–931), also king of León from 925 The kingdom was hereafter united to León, with the exception of: *Bermudo II (982-999), also king of León from 984 Kingdom of Galicia and Portugal The Kingdom of Galicia and Portugal was formed in 1065 after the County of Portugal declared independence following the death of Ferdinand I of León. In 1063, Ferdinand I had divided his kingdom among his sons. Galicia was allotted to García. The Count of Portugal, Nuno II Mendes, took advantage of the internal tension caused by the civil war between Ferdinand's sons to finally break off and declare himself an independent ruler. However, in 1071, King García defeated and killed him at the Battle of Pedroso and annexed his territory, adding the title of King of Portugal to his previous ones. In 1072, García himself was defeated by his brother Sancho II of Castile and fled. In that same year, after Sancho's murder Alfonso VI became king of León and Castile; he imprisoned García for life, proclaiming himself King of Galicia and Portugal as well, thus reuniting his father's realm. From that time Galicia remained part of the kingdom of León and Castile, although under differing degrees of self-government. Although it did not last for very long, the Kingdom set the stage for future Portuguese nationalism under Henry, Count of Portugal. The kingdom was annexed by Alfonso VI of León. Alfonso's (illegitimate)daughter gave Galicia to her eldest son in 1111. Kingdom of the Crown of León At the Battle of São Mamede (1128), Afonso I of Portugal overcame the troops under Count Fernando Peres de Trava of Galicia, making his mother his prisoner and exiling her forever to a monastery in León. Thus, the possibility of incorporating Portugal into a kingdom of Galicia was eliminated and Afonso become sole ruler (Duke [Dux] of Portugal). Leonese and Castilian kings of Galicia *Urraca (1109-1111), León and also queen of Castile until 1126 *Alfonso VII the Emperor (1111-1157), León and also king of Castile from 1126 Leonese kings of Galicia *Fernando II (1157-1188), also king of Leon *Alfonso IX (1188-1230), also king of Leon Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Καστίλλη *Ηγεμόνες Ισπανίας *Ηγεμόνες Καστίλλης *Ηγεμόνες Λεώνης *Ηγεμόνες Ισπανικής Γαλικίας *Ηγεμόνες Αστουρίας Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] *